


Amazing

by Smowkie



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Sappy, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 20:26:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17432957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smowkie/pseuds/Smowkie
Summary: ”Hey, wild thing,” Stiles said quietly, and Derek’s grin grew impossibly bigger. He snapped his teeth, his fangs, at Stiles, making him laugh. ”Big bad, huh?”Derek tugged at the sleeve of Stiles’ hoodie, careful with his claws. ”And little red,” he said, his fangs causing him to lisp slightly.Written for the kissing promptIn the moonlight + Admiration.





	Amazing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SeijiShun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeijiShun/gifts).
  * Translation into 中文 available: [完美於我心](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17448650) by [SeijiShun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeijiShun/pseuds/SeijiShun)



> I reblogged [A Kissing Prompt List](http://sterekshaven.tumblr.com/post/182011337012), because apparently prompts makes me write and post stuff, and I got an ask for In the moonlight + Admiration. This turned out fluffy, like ridiculously fluffy. I hope you like it! ♥
> 
> ([tumblr post](http://sterekshaven.tumblr.com/post/182039103297))

It was a full moon, the night clear and the air fresh, and Stiles watched as Derek came bursting through the trees into the clearing. Derek grinned at him as he slowed down to a walk, his breathing hard.

”Hey, wild thing,” Stiles said quietly, and Derek’s grin grew impossibly bigger. He snapped his teeth, his fangs, at Stiles, making him laugh. ”Big bad, huh?”

Derek tugged at the sleeve of Stiles’ hoodie, careful with his claws. ”And little red,” he said, his fangs causing him to lisp slightly.

Stiles grinned and trailed his fingers over Derek’s face, and Derek closed his eyes and turned his head as if chasing Stiles’ hand. He cradled Derek’s head in both his hands and let his thumbs continue the explorations. Derek let his face go slack, his mouth open, but he still smiled.

”I’ll never get over how amazing you are,” Stiles said softly, and Derek opened his eyes to look at him, his smile growing. He pretend-snarled as Stiles stroked a thumb over his bulky brow, while his fingers found his pointed ears, then Stiles leaned in, pressed a gentle but firm kiss to the corner of Derek’s mouth.

When he pulled back Derek leaned his head into one of Stiles’ hands, still smiling even as his bulky brow furrowed. His lips twitched a little as his fangs receded, then he leaned in and captured Stiles’ lips in a soft kiss.

Stiles grinned into the kiss before tilting his head a little to deepen it, his tongue brushed Derek’s lips and Derek responded immediately. Soon they were in a tight embrace, the kiss slow and languid, comfortable. When Stiles pulled back, Derek’s fully human face was there, his smile wide, his teeth stark white in the light of the moon.

“So amazing,” Stiles said, then he peppered Derek’s face with little kisses while Derek laughed softly.

“You are,” he said and recaptured Stiles’ lips with his own.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! ♥


End file.
